Jennifer Gidley
Jennifer M. Gidley is an Australian psychologist, educator and futures researcher.The Evolution of Consciousness as a Planetary Imperative Gidley is the elected President of the World Futures Studies Federation (2009–2013).WFSF She is a futures studies researcher best known for her work in educational and youth futures,The University in Transformation: Global Perspectives on the Futures of the University (Westport, Ct., Bergin and Garvey, 2000) (with Sohail Inayatullah)Youth Futures: Empirical Research and Transformative Visions (Westport, Ct. Praeger, 2002) (with Sohail Inayatullah) evolution of consciousness (sometimes referred to as spiritual evolution) and global socio-cultural change.The Evolution of Consciousness as a Planetary Imperative: An Integration of Integral Views, Integral Review: A Transdisciplinary and Transcultural Journal for New Thought, Research and Praxis, 2007, Issue 5, p. 4-226 Gidley was lead researcher/author of the winning essay in the IAU/Palgrave International Essay Competition in Higher Education Policy Research.IAU Website The winning entry was entitled From Access to Success: An Integrated Approach to Quality Higher Education informed by Social Inclusion Theory and Practice and was published in the first 2010 issue of the IAU/Palgrave Journal. She also serves on the editorial boards of several peer-reviewed academic journals. Work Gidley is a research fellow in the Global Cities Research Institute, RMIT UniversityRMIT University Staffpages Melbourne, Australia. Books and monographs *Futures in Education: Principles, Practices and Potential, (Monograph No 5, The Strategic Foresight Monograph Series, 2004) (with Debra Bateman, Deakin University and Caroline Smith, ACU) *La Universidad en Transformación: Perspectivas Globales sobre los Futuros de la Universidad. Comp. de S. (Barcelona, España: Pomares, 2003) (Spanish Translation) (with Sohail Inayatullah) *Youth Futures: Comparative Research and Transformative Visions, (Praeger, Westport, Connecticut, 2002) (with Sohail Inayatullah) *The University in Transformation: Global Perspectives on the Futures of the University, (Bergin &Garvey, Westport, Connecticut, 2000) (with Sohail Inayatullah) Journal special issue editing *Special issue of Futures: The Journal of Policy, Planning and Futures Studies (Forthcoming, 2010) on “Global Mindset Change” (co-edited with Rakesh Kapoor). *Special issue of New Political Science (2009) on "The Changing Face of Political Ideologies in the Global Age" (co-edited with Manfred B. Steger). *Special issue of Futures: The Journal of Policy, Planning and Futures Studies (1998, Vol. 30, No. 7) on The University – Alternative Futures” (co-edited with Sohail Inayatullah). Selected academic journal articles *An Other View of Integral Futures: De/reconstructing the IF Brand Futures: The journal of policy, planning and futures studies, 2010, Volume 42, Issue 4: 125–133. *From Access to Success: An Integrated Approach to Quality Higher Education informed by Social Inclusion Theory and Practice Higher Education Policy, 2010, 23: 123–147.(co-authored with Gary P. Hampson, Leone Wheeler & Elleni Bereded-Samuel) *Participatory futures methods: towards adaptability and resilience in climate-vulnerable communities Environmental Policy and Governance, Vol. 19, Issue 6, pp. 427–440. (co-authored with John Fien, Jodi-Anne Smith, Dana C. Thomsen and Timothy F. Smith *A transversal dialogue on integral education and planetary consciousness: Markus Molz speaks with Jennifer Gidley, Integral Review: A Transdisciplinary and Transcultural Journal for New Thought, Research and Praxis, 2008, Issue 6, pp. 47–70. (with Markus Molz) *The Evolution of Consciousness as a Planetary Imperative: An Integration of Integral Views, Integral Review: A Transdisciplinary and Transcultural Journal for New Thought, Research and Praxis, 2007, Issue 5, p. 4-226. *“Educational Imperatives of the Evolution of Consciousness: The Integral Visions of Rudolf Steiner and Ken Wilber”, The International Journal of Children’s Spirituality, 2007, Vol. 12, No. 2, pp. 170–135. *"The Evolution of Futures in School Education" Futures, 2005, Vol. 37, pp. 255–271.(co-authored with Gary Hampson) *Giving Hope back to our Young People, Journal of Futures Studies, 2005 (Vol 9, No 3, Feb.), pp. 17–29. *Globalization and its Impact on Youth, Journal of Futures Studies, 2001 (Vol 6, No 1, August), pp. 89–106. *"An Intervention Targeting Hopelessness in Adolescents by Promoting Positive Future Images" Australian Journal of Guidance & Counselling, 2001 (Vol 11, No 1, November), 51–64. *"Trends Transforming the University: Virtualize, Disappear or Transform" On the Horizon, 2000, Vol. 8, No. 2. pp. 1–6.(co-authored with Sohail Inayatullah) References External links * Academia.edu Category:Australian academics Category:Consciousness researchers and theorists Category:Futurologists Category:Integral thought Category:Living people Category:Transdisciplinarity Category:Year of birth missing (living people)